


Happy New Year, Bugaboo

by DacerGirl369



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, adrien centric bcs I love my smol boi, not that much angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: Chat Noir just wants to spend New Year's Eve with his Lady....Okay, and maybe he's hoping to get a New Years kiss, but you can't blame a kitty for trying.





	Happy New Year, Bugaboo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick and have spent all afternoon trying to put it up lol but the page kept reloading:,( 
> 
> Anyway happy 2018 everybody!!! This is my first venture into writing for the Miraculous fandom, but I've been in love with these two for the longest time haha. I hope you enjoy it!! Don't ask me when this is set bcs I have no idea, I kept it pretty vague so that it could take place at almost any point in time. It is set before Ladybug and Chat Noir know each others secret identities, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!! x

"Hello there, Bugaboo." Chat Noir remarked with a smirk as he finally leaped up onto the rooftop beside her.

"Hey kitty." Ladybug bumped her shoulder into his as he sat down beside her, their legs dangling off the edge and over the late night city lights. "Why aren't you out celebrating the New Year?"

Chat Noir grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips to place a kiss on her costumed wrist. "And leave my Lady to patrol all by herself? Not likely."

He was surprised when she didn't push him away, or make a joke, but instead just giggled and smiled at him. "How did you know I'd be on patrol?"

Chat smirked. "Lucky guess."

Okay, so it hadn't wasn't so much a lucky guess as a desperate hope. His father had been a strange mixture of particularly harsh and particularly distant over the holidays, and he couldn't bear to spend another moment trapped in that big empty house under his fathers stifling gaze. It felt like his father only grew more aggressive and more determined to ignore Adrien as time passed, and he found it harder and harder to spend time alone in his room pretend things were still okay. That the Agreste's were still a functioning, happy family.

Ladybug looked at him and something in her face softened. "Oh, kitty." She reached out and ran a hand through his hair, stopping to scratch a little behind his ears. He had to make a special effort to stifle the purr making its way up his throat, but from the look his lady's face, she already knew.

He couldn't talk to Ladybug in too much detail about his life as she still wanted to keep their identities secret, but she was the only person he could talk to about his relationship with his father. She was his best friend, the love of his life, and she was the one he wanted to go to when he couldn't take the prison of being alone anymore, when he couldn't get the look in his fathers eyes out of his mind. He could take down akumas and jump off buildings and endanger his life everyday without fear, but he was terrified of Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug was the only one who really knew the extent of his turbulent relationship with his father.

She continued scratching behind his ear the way she knew he liked, and he just beamed, soaking in her presence and enjoying her company.

"It's going to be midnight soon." Ladybug said, looking towards the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Here's to another year of saving the city."

"And the world." Ladybug added, jumping a little when she heard the fireworks begin to go off across Paris. "Huh. Well, kitty cat, happy new year."

"Happy new year, milady." He was very aware of her hand still resting in his hair, and her face so close to his, lit up in colour by the fireworks painting the Paris night. He feels alive, and in love, and feels like pushing his luck. As always. "So how about a New Years kiss..?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and moved her hand from his hair. "Nice try, pussycat."

He shrugged. "Can you blame me? What a magical evening to kiss someone you love." He had meant to say it with his usual flirty charm, but it came out sounding more sincere than he expected.

Ladybug tilted her head, looking him up and down, her eyes finally coming to rest on his. "It is, isn't it?"

He opened his mouth to say something, anything (probably a pun), but he didn't get a chance as he was cut off by Ladybug's lips against his.

It was awkward for a second, and he didn't know what to do, but then Ladybug slipped her hand back into his hair and he couldn't help the way he melted against her, pulling her closer and trying to convey everything he felt, everything he wanted to say but didn't know how. He felt her smile against his lips, and when she pulled away he let her, bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

"Happy New Year, Chat Noir."

"I'm sure it'll be the best one yet, Bugaboo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you want, maybe leave kudos and a comment? Much love~~


End file.
